The Guardian
by KiriKage
Summary: first story:: Naruto leads a dogs life until he is driven to unbearable pain and his seal mutates slightly, what will happen in the future, will the Kyuubi be released? will Konoha burn? read and find out ::: very dark naruto ::: Naru-hina may be OOC
1. Creation

The Guardian

The dragged his bruised and broken body toward the gate, leaving a watery blood trail behind the body as the cold rain pelted the earth around the mob, the sky was painted grey and black with thundering clouds as lightning struck over the village. As the young boy was dragged toward the gate through the mud the mob around were screaming curses and spitting at him, some even went as far as to piss on him and push his face down into the dirt alongside the frequent beatings on the way to the gate.

The boy in question had spent the last hours being tortured to the breaking point, his mouth had been stitched closed with ninja wire, his arms and legs were broken if not shattered he had his hands severely burnt as kunai through his palms which were being used to drag the boy through the mud, the lashed cuts on his back filling with dirt.

The boy had tears of blood rolling down his face uncontrollably as he tried in vain to escape the crowd he looked around as people spat down upon him and booted him in the face before they stopped and threw him out of the gate before he was assaulted with heavy stones and even a kunai or two. As the doors slowly started to close, with the villages pushing them shut, the boy tried to scramble to his feet, knowing he didn't stand a chance he just lay there and wept tears of blood.

Inside there were cheers and applause as villagers ran through the streets with bloodlust clear in their hearts.

"It has finally been disposed of! The beast has been dealt with; rejoice for the Yondaime's work has been finished!" a random villager yelled as the villagers around him cheered in agreement.

But their partying and merrymaking soon came to a horrifying end as a blood curdling scream of agony erupted from outside the village, turning into a deep rumbling roar or pure intense hatred and rage. The killer intent could be tasted by everyone closest to the gates as if their mouths had actually started to bleed an intense amount of putrid tasting gore. Those who had felt the Kyuubi's intense presence several years ago instantly took in a sharp breath as they turned pale.

The roar echoed off the Hokage monument and shook the very earth.

* * *

Konoha council chambers

"And so I propose a ..." the speaker stopped short of the roaring sound that echoed loudly through the village.

Sarutobi's stood immediately "ALL ANBU UNITS TO THE GATE IMEDIATLY!" he shouted as he himself used a Shunshin to get to the gate.

As Sarutobi's appeared before the gates, he noticed the messy blood trail that lead out of the gates and ordered they be opened immediately as he moved quickly toward them. As they opened Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock, horror and shame for the boy that had been beaten, abused and treated like he were a monster.

He had been beaten into submission and dehumanised and now he had become what the villagers had driven him to be, he had become a shell of his former self, sitting there in the mud, blood pooling in his eyes as his elongated canines shone even in the gloom of the weather, his whisker scars were far more defined like red tattoos and his eyes had turned a deep crystal purple-blue with the under lids of his eyes the same dark red as his whiskers. His hair was wilder and a little longer than before.

"What have they done to you Naruto ..." Sarutobi asked in a whisper to himself as he slowly approached the crouching boy who was staring him down, baring his fangs at the aged Hokage.

"They want me out of the village .... Fine.... I'll leave them to rot in their own ignorance ... they have cast me out and for that they will pay!" came the quiet voice of Naruto who turned and leapt away quickly into the forest.

"ANBU ... follow him and bring him back unharmed, I do not want you to use excessive force at all, we need to find out what happened" the Hokage ordered as he turned to look away.

"Naruto ... I'll make them pay for what they did to you" Sarutobi's looked back toward the forest before he walked back into the heart of the village which would soon become a bloodbath if he didn't get answers he had already decided for the next week, Konohagakure no Sato was now a dictatorship and he was taking full control, with the council being advisor's holding absolutely no power of him or his decisions, too long had he been used as a door mat by the elders and Danzo.

* * *

Konoha council chambers

"I do believe it's time for a change in leadership, Sarutobi may be a good leader but the man is not firm! We need to elect a new Hokage!" Stated a heavily mummified man, he stared at the rest of the councillors.

"Oh it's time for change ... and I will have change" the Hokage stated as he entered the council chambers, ending the argumentative discussions that had ensued after his departure.

"Hokage-sama ..." stated the same man.

"Can the pleasantries Danzo" Sarutobi spoke as he took his seat once more.

"As I was saying, it's time to elect a new Hokage" Danzo stated.

"I'm not nearly finished with this shit hole to pass the torch on" the old man stated aloud. This gained gasps from around the room, of all people to curse it was the Hokage who swore and it never was good if Sarutobi's resorted to cursing.

"Excuse me? Hokage-sama could you please keep your language in check in the chamber of the council please" Danzo asked first as he turned to look at the Hokage.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to order me... I'm the Hokage here, not you and if I have anything to say about it you never will be, as of now this village is a dictatorship and I'm taking control of everything!"

"Sarutobi, you can do that we have rights!" Koharu stated loudly with anger.

"Not anymore you do not, this is MY village and I will run it as I see fit" Sarutobi's stated firmly.

"This is an outrage! You cannot do this!" a civilian councilman stated, just before his body slumped against his desk with a kunai protruding through his forehead.

"Damn he's still got it" stated a certain lazy Nara clan head quietly to his team mates as he nodded with a slight smirk.

"From now on it will be the council's primary function to advise me, not decision making unless I say otherwise ... understood?" Sarutobi's said loudly.

"Now, there has been an incident involving the Assault of one Uzumaki Naruto that I would like to bring to attention" Sarutobi's stated while taking out his pipe.

"Not this crap again!" came the harsh voice of Fugaku Uchiha.

"It just so happens that some of your clansmen aided in the assault of the boy, Fugaku and I'm telling you now that it won't go unpunished, I will be seizing a portion of the Uchiha clans assets, including the military police and the kitsune summoning contract, I'll let you deal with those who are to blame for your loss of power"

To say Fugaku was upset was an understatement; he was absolutely seething with anger.

"Hiashi ... I think I can count on you and your clan to run the military police from here on out" Sarutobi's said adding insult to injury for the entire Uchiha clan.

"Of course Hokage-sama" Hiashi replied with a slight smile.

"I do have one condition though ... you must rid your clan of that abominable curse seal" Sarutobi's said as he stared at Hiashi.

"Consider it gone, Hokage-sama" Hiashi stated with an even larger smile.

"Good, the meeting is over, oh and Danzo, your off the council" Sarutobi's said with a bright smile to the mummified bastard.

* * *

**This is the first chapter finished, there may be spelling mistakes but I don't really give a crap Kay? =3 **

**Don't forget to tell me how I did in a review**

**There will be blood and gore to come and this WILL be a naru-hina ... I hate, HATE harem stories.**


	2. I am Guardian

Sarutobi stared at the ANBU in front of him, shocked and slightly upset at the bad news that had come from the masked shinobi just seconds ago. He sighed, taking a long drag from his pipe has he folded his hands under his chin.

"Well the loss of Kitsune-san and Hebi-san are a very saddening outcome ... here is what I want you to do, personally seek him out and hand him my letter, do NOT open it and await his answer and the return to me with it" Sarutobi spoke as he pulled a sealed letter from his drawer and handed it to the ANBU.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'll leave at once" the ANBU nodded and left the office via Shunshin.

"I hope the boy accepts my offer, the last thing we need is Iwa trying to recruit him" Sarutobi sighed.

Elsewhere

"So the poor kid's seal has cracked ... I bet that has a few negative effects on the poor kid after the shit he's had to put up with" Shikaku said as he looked to his teammates and lifelong friends Chouza and Inochi.

"I wouldn't have blamed him if he had released the beast himself" Chouza stated

"I agree with you there Chouza, the mental strain put on his mind must have been immense ... unbearable, but there's nothing any of the clans could have done at all to help him, not with Danzo, the two elders and the civilian councillors building walls around the subject of the boy. Perhaps now that Hokage-sama is taking entire control we will see a better future for the village" Inochi said with a small smile.

"Well we did get rid of Danzo, but I've heard he's been sending his root member's out on missions more frequently" said Shikaku stated with worry.

"I sense there will be an attempted coup in the foreseeable future" Chouza said before sipping his drink.

"But from who? The Uchiha or Root? That is the big question" Shikaku retorted before taking a sip from his own drink.

"There are rumours that the kids body was found by the ANBU not too far away" said the bar tender who had been standing and listening while he cleaned a glass.

Two weeks later

Two villagers walked through the alley way and stopped as they met up with an Uchiha clansman in the ally to discuss recent events.

"Did any of your people give up information?" asked the Uchiha.

"No, they have kept their mouths shut, thankfully" spoke one of the civilians.

"Good, now then ..." the Uchiha paused in mid sentence as he felt a presence behind him but as he turned the presence was gone as soon as it had appeared he looked back to the two civilians who were looking blankly at him.

He frowned slightly until he noticed that all was far too quiet as he slowly drew a Kunai and took a step back. Then suddenly without warning he felt like he was suffocating with the amount of killer intent being directed toward him.

Suddenly the Uchiha stopped still before his knees hit the ground and his body fell forward limply, his head rolling off of his shoulders in a gory fountain of crimson fluids. A figure materialised above the body and reached down, taking the corpses weapons and equipment before he disappeared. And not a moment after the figure had disappeared did the two civilians blink and look down at the corpse in horror as the blood pooled around their feet.

One spewed up his dinner while the other stepped back only to slip in the blood and land in it.

Elsewhere 

"You can cross off Uchiha Sasaki from the list old man" came the sound of a calm, collected voice before its owner dropped in through the window. A few weeks ago Naruto would have been seen in bright orange and blue, but now he was clad in all black, including a dark crimson hooded cloak made him very intimidating to most that saw him, not that anyone ever did anymore his hair had grown considerably to the point where he had tied it back as much as he could and his headband, which bore the kanji for guardian, kept his unruly locks out of his eyes.

"You were successful in your mission then? Where you seen at all" Sarutobi asked as Naruto handed him a small plastic back with both of the Uchiha's eyes in it.

"Carried out with stealth and struck fear into the civilians hearts while I was at it, I even got you those mementos as a gift and proof of my success" Naruto spoke quietly as he sat by the window.

Sarutobi sealed the eyes into a scroll and gave the scroll to Naruto "keep them; I'm sure you may find some use for them wont you?"

"I'm sure I can" spoke Naruto quietly.

"Anyway Naruto-kun, here's a C-rank jutsu as promised" Sarutobi said handing Naruto a scroll.

Naruto stored the two scrolls into a large pocket in his cloak before making his way to the window; he turned back to the Hokage as he spoke "I'll be back for the next name in a few weeks" Naruto said quietly before he disappeared from sight.

The council chambers the next morning were full of outbursts from the Uchiha and civilians on the council, apparently the Uchiha's decapitated body had been found and the fuss was over the fact that his eyes had been stolen.

"It is an outrage, I want the person responsible for this insult, and I want him dead!" shouted Fugaku in pure rage as he slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Uchiha-san, calm down ... getting angry will not help your situation" Hiashi said, growing weary of the man's screaming.

"And what if I don't eh Hiashi? What are you going do about it; Sharingan always beats Byakugan hands down" Fugaku stated angrily as he activated his Dojutsu, clearly looking for a fight.

"Oh dear the Uchiha isn't happy, time for the civilians to kiss his ass for him" came a dark voice from the roof of the council chamber before a figure dropped down to the floor in front of the entire council room. The figure landed without a sound and stood up straight, revealing illuminated amethyst eyes to the council from the blackness of his hood.

Instantly the councilmen quietened down until Fugaku, needing to vent his rage on something chose this time to speak.

"Who the hell are you, thinking you can just waltz on in here as you please?"

"It is rude to ask ones name without first giving your own, not that it matters much because I already know who you are, as for my presence here, I was sleeping on the ceiling when you woke me up with your petty whining" spoke the cloaked figure

"This is serious! A man has been murdered!" Fugaku stated, outraged at this persons total lack of respect for his authority.

"Might I point out that if this was anyone but an Uchiha that had been murdered you wouldn't really give a rat's ass" the figure spoke in an emotionless voice before continuing.

"The Uchiha put themselves before Konohagakure, it's the way they have always been, the Hyuga are proud but at least they're trustworthy and definitely loyal to the village they serve"

"How dare you question my clan's loyalty!" spoke an enraged Fugaku.

The cloaked figure walked over to the empty seat that had been left behind by the now extinct Namikaze clan and sat down in it, earning a few hard stares from a few people and smirks from others.

"Uchiha-san, I am the Guardian of Konohagakure no Sato, I am answerable to no one but myself and I am your so called `murderer' ... personally I prefer the term executioner ... more of a chilling and dark aura to it don't you think?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED SASAKI?!" Fugaku asked in rage and disbelief.

"Yeah ... and by the way I'm keeping the eyes as a trophy ... and there are two more of your clansmen I'm going to mutilate, torture and then kill" the figure spoke, this time with a hint of excitement that would make Anko smirk.

"AND WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO DESERVE THIS?" Fugaku was on the verge of killing this person.

"I have deemed their lives forfeit for the abuse, assault and murder of one Uzumaki Naruto ..." spoke the hooded figure as it stared at Fugaku with its glowing eyes.

"So this is happening to innocent people because of something our forth Hokage left behind instead of killing it?" Fugaku stated with suppressed rage.

"No, they are dying because they are ignorant bigots ... you and your clan, along with the civilians are the sole purpose the boy is dead, not only have you killed off what could have become a powerful ally but you have killed your Yondaime's legacy completely"

"How dare you speak of one of our hero's in such a way, you go too far!" spoke a civilian who sat down immediately after amethyst eyes locked onto him in a hard glare.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted ... I am going to be leaving now but before I leave know this ... I am a guardian to those who are loyal and I am the reaper of the untrustworthy and traitors, I am Guardian, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" the now identified guardian spoke quietly.

"Oh so your saying your some sort of super hero?" Fugaku stated angrily and sarcastically.

"No, I'm neither hero nor villain, merely a judge and executioner, there's nothing heroic about it, and it's more like being a body guard .... As for my vicious and bloodthirsty nature you are to blame ... through your ignorance and hatred you have created me" spoke guardian with locked eyes on Fugaku.

"Till next time Council of Konohagakure no sato"

"..." the council was fairly quiet until Hiashi spoke quietly but everyone heads him clearly.

"Uchiha-san just got served by someone a fourth of his age" Hiashi said with one of his rare smirks.

"Did I miss something good?" asked the Hokage as he entered the council chamber.

"Hell yeah, Uchiha-san got mind fucked by a preteen" came Tsume's over excited voice as she smiled wide, other shinobi council members smirking and trying not to laugh.

"Oh so Guardian has come and gone has he?" Sarutobi said as he shuffled some papers.

"You mean you already know of him?" asked Fugaku in slight shock.

"Yes, we have spoken in my office, and he will be joining Konohagakure ninja ranks when the current academy students graduate in about a year's time ... he is very strong for his age, he already managed to take out an Uchiha Chunin which is difficult for even some low level jounin, though he did say he struck from behind"

"That little bastard will pay for what he did to my family!" Fugaku screamed in rage once more.

"You can attempt it, but even I don't know where he lives within the village, all I know is that the kid could give most jounin a run for their money in a spar but he's not so strong in close combat, I know he specialises in Ninjutsu, or rather he excels at it better than any I have ever seen" Sarutobi said with slight pride.

"And your letting him become a genin of konoha without the academy test?" asked a slightly concerned Akimichi.

"He knows the entire academy crap except for bunshin no jutsu, but he doesn't need it" Sarutobi said with a shake of his head.

"Well well well, a Ninjutsu 'specialist' who can't perform bunshin no jutsu, just what kind of shit are you trying to spoon feed us Hokage-sama?"

"The truth, and a word of advice Fugaku ... you curse at me again, and you'll be cursing your way out of the fucking window and as for Guardian, I wouldn't piss him off if I were you"

"And why might that be Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked, truly intrigued by this Guardian person.

"Because he will, without hesitation come after you and no matter how many are in your clan, I doubt even young Itachi can stop him, his willpower is firm and strong" Sarutobi spoke quietly

"In other words, you would be dead before anyone was able to kill him" stated Tsume in a joking tone, earning a glare from Fugaku.

"What? I was just making it simple for the baby to understand; after all he was kicking and screaming for a good fifteen minutes before" spoke Tsume, again getting a single glare but many snickers and smirks.

Elsewhere

Guardian walked through the back allies of one of the most run down areas of Konoha; he was not too far from his old shit hole of an apartment when he heard some form of argument occurring not too far away. For a moment he was going to ignore it until he tilted his head, calculating the distance, direction and time it would take for him to arrive at the scene.

He sighed slightly before he started climbing up the drain pipes of the nearest building, once on the roof he started to jump from one roof to the next, trying his best not to fall until he was directly above the commotion which appeared to be taking place in a dank alleyway. Guardian peered down to find to males approaching a young girl.

"Get your worthless ass over here girl, were not finished lecturing you about how the Hyuga are Inferior to us Uchiha ... and then there's your punishment" spoke the shorter of the two males who stalked toward the girl slowly as she stared back with fear.

She backed up until her hand landed on something hard, it felt like leather, she looked up t see a shady looking figure, completely covered in black with only a dark crimson cloak and hood looking down at her with sparkling amethyst eyes. The figures head snapped up and stared at the two Uchiha's.

"Perhaps the two of you would like to explain to the Hyuga Heiress's father why two of the Uchiha clan are harassing his daughter ... possibly with the intent to assault and rape her I presume" spoke the figure in a dark and harsh tone.

"Assault? Rape? No you have misunderstood out intentions stranger" spoke the tall uchiha with a fake smile.

"Whether they were your intentions where those or not, that is not how Hyuga-sama would have seen it, he's have beaten the two of you within an inch o your lives and have you arrested" spoke guardian in a deadly tone.

"Well you're not the Hyuga trash are you? So run along and stop getting in the way" growled the shorter one.

"Your right, I'm not a Hyuga ... I'm not a shinobi of the village either" spoke guardian.

"Run along villager before you meet a violent end" the taller of the two spoke as he activated his Sharingan.

"I never said I was a villager, I also said that I was not a shinobi of the village, I didn't say I wasn't a trained shinobi though" spoke guardian as he leapt over the Hyuga girl, creating a shadow clone who leapt in front of the original, engaging the two in combat with a rusty kunai.

"Kill him!" yelled the shorter of the two as the original guardian ran through a few set of seals `hope to god I can pull this off' he thought as he finished the hand seals and called his technique.

"Katon: Hitsuke Bunshin no jutsu!" called guardian as he knelt down to shield the Hyuga girl as his clone suddenly burst outwards into a display of blue and orange fire, engulfing the two Uchiha's within it.

Guardian pressed both palms to the ground as he panted for air, the smell of burning flesh in the air, he panted for a few more moment before he slowly rose to his feet, feeling exhausted and knowing that pouring all of his chakra into that was a little over the top but he was happy with the results none the less. It was then that he heard a few people land behind him, he turned quickly, drawing a Kunai as the stern and proud Hiashi Hyuga stood between him and the girl on the floor, surrounded by Hyuga guards Hiashi took a step forward, making Guardian step back a few times so he were near the corner of the buildings.

Hiashi looked from guardian to the two still smoking corpse to his daughter "What happened here?" asked Hiashi in a commanding voice.

"I was passing by when I heard an argument of sorts and decided to check it out for myself ... the two bodies are former uchiha who would have beaten and raped your daughter had I not intervened and neutralised them both" spoke Guardian as he relaxed slightly but kept the kunai raised.

"You need not fear the Hyuga clan Guardian-san ... we are in your debt for saving my daughter's innocents and we will not attempt to harm you, you have my word" Hiashi said as he looked at Guardian with the slightest of smiles as he put a hand on his daughters shoulder as guardian slowly dropped the rusty kunai into his utility pouch.

Hiashi then noticed the extremely poor condition of his Kunai and guessed that this was probably the condition of all his weapons. He looked back up at guardian and smiled broadly as he thought of an idea.

He spoke in a joy filled voice with his idea "For your actions today, the Hyuga clan will repay you by renewing your equipment and supplies, my daughter, Hinata, will escort you with her cousin Neji to the finest weapons shop in Konoha .... When are you free guardian-san?"

"I'm always free, but the best time would be tomorrow morning for me and Lady Hinata, she will no doubt need rest after this ordeal will she not Hyuga-sama?" spoke guardian quietly.

"True, tomorrow morning then at say ... 9AM?" spoke Hiashi again as his eyebrows rose slightly

"That is a most reasonable time for Me, Hyuga-sama" spoke guardian with a bit of what sounded like happiness in his voice.

"THER HE IS KILL HIM!" came the voice of a crowd of shinobi from the back end of the alley.

"Hate to cut this short Hyuga-sama, I really must dash" spoke Guardian before he quickly scaled the building and disappeared over the roof.

"Go after him I will catch up!" shouted Fugaku as he landed between the group of Hyuga and the bodies.

"How could you let him escape Hiashi? Are you stupid?!" said Fugaku with rage.

"He has not wronged myself or my clan, in fact; he just now saved my daughter from being raped by two very lucky Uchiha's" Hiashi spoke with a slight smirk as he pointed toward the crispy bodies on the floor before continuing his speech, "I suggest you get your finger out your ass and clean this mess up, it's starting to stink already"

That said, the Hyuga clan all turned and walked away to their compound, leaving a very upset and very, very pissed of clan head in the alley to deal with the mess guardian had left behind.

as Hiashi walked with his clan he allowed a smile to creep onto his face "Guardian indeed" he spoke to quietly for anyone to hear.


	3. the heiress' pain

Guardian awoke and sat up slowly as sunlight filtered through the caved in roof of the old tower which he had come to call home, there was no way up to the roof by foot and it was never used anymore by anyone so he had adopted this place as home a few months ago after his seal had slipped and Sarutobi had asked him to come back, under cover of course, now that his new features looked far more intimidating he didn't know whether he would have been more of a target or more of an icon of fear to the villager's thus through their hatred of him, he created this mask to wear, Guardian.

He swung his feet out of the makeshift bed, it was comfortable, but a real bed would be better for his back. He stood up and walked over to a makeshift table and desk where he took a clean set of his clothes before getting dressed and vaulting out of the hole in the roof and down into the alley below the tall building. Landing with a thud, he stood up straight and looked around before he walked slowly toward the Hyuga compound slowly, seeing as he had at least twenty minutes to kill and could make it there in three minutes at top speed.

As he walked he noticed villagers actually stopped to watch him as he walked by, not with hate, but with fear and he liked the feeling he got from being feared but he knew it would corrupt him so he banished the feeling from his head as quickly as it came.

He soon reached the front gate to the Hyuga compound to be greeted by the two guards who smiled and asked him to wait politely as the other guard went to inform Hinata and Neji of his arrival.

Naruto turned his head as a couple of villagers were looking at him and whispering about him.

"Ignore them Guardian-san, there gossiping and it always leads to malicious rumours about people" spoke the guardsman as he gave a slight smile to Guardian.

Guardian nodded to the guard and continued to wait quietly and patiently as he went over the list of items he would need in his head, he knew the Hyuga were immensely rich and that what he needed wouldn't lighten their pockets in the least but he still didn't like the idea of having other people pay his way for his so he decided he would just get 10 Kunai, 50, Senbon, 20 shuriken and try to keep the price limit low by going for bare minimum quality, he may not have wanted to have the Hyuga pay for his tools but he also did not want to insult the clan itself.

His train of thought slowly broke as he was interrupted by a feminine voice from the gate as the Hyuga heiress walked toward him alone.

"Good morning G-Guardian-san" greeted Hinata as she bowed slightly to the cloaked person in front of her.

"No need to be formal on my account Hinata-sama" spoke Guardian with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Oh ... right ... okay Guardian-san" spoke Hinata before she moved a little closer and spoke again...

"My cousin will n-not be joining us this m-morning" she stuttered.

"I see, yet your father trusts me around his daughter?" spoke guardian as they started to walk side by side toward the **Hagane weapon shop****in the centre of the village.**

Hinata would occasionally steal quick glances at the enigma that had saved her the previous day from a life time of utter shame. She figured that she owed this person a great deal and she would do him any favours he asked, within reason of course.

"Hinata-sama, if I may ask ... why do you keep glance at me?" spoke Guardian with curiosity.

Hinata was ashamed of her inability to observe without being caught but answered none the less.

"I'm curious about the one whom s-saved me ... I ... I guess since Naruto-kun was k-killed by the village I've not r-really had anyone to admire at all ..." she spoke as if she were someone who had lost everything.

" ... What was the boy to you?" asked Guardian curiously.

Hinata sighed heavily "Everything ... I knew of his ... tenant b-but I"

"... What" guardian pushed lightly on the subject.

"I s-still looked up to Naruto-kun ... draw my s-strength from his ... I r-really liked him a lot ... e-even if other's h-hated him, it was n-not his choice to have the K-Kyuubi sealed in him" Hinata spoke out quietly, violently fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"...You really cared for him ..."guardian said after a few moment of peace.

"...yeah ... but I n-never got the c-chance to tell him" Hinata finished with a whisper as they soon reached the weapon shop.

Hinata entered first with guardian behind her, looking around the quite large store displaying all sorts of weapons, from knives to spears. Guardian watched as Hinata led him to the counter.

A tall and very well built man walked out from the back of the shop in a brown apron with a hammer resting on his shoulder, he stared at Hinata then glanced at Guardian.

"How can I help you today Hyuga-sama?" spoke the man formally

"My friend here needs some equipment, whatever he asks for, only the best should be provided for him" Spoke Hinata quietly but firmly.

"What do you need?" asked the man as he looked toward Guardian.

"15 kunai, 50 senbon and 20 shuriken ..." said Guardian as he sighed slightly.

"That's it?" the shop keeper asked. Usually when people came to order the standard weapons, they ordered in bulk meaning that everything Guardian asked for was about a tenth of what is usually ordered by normal people.

"I know the amount is small but I have a few special requests, firstly I want five serrated kunai, five curved kunai and five normal kunai, all of which I would like to have red grips ... secondly, I would like all of my senbon cut cleanly in half at the centre and left with only one sharp tip" spoke Guardian as the shopkeeper wrote down the details.

"Is there anything else?" the shopkeeper asked.

Under his cloak Guardian smirked "Yeah, the shuriken ... I want all 20 to be five pronged and centre heavy"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're a cruel and sadistic fighter, ordering these types of weapons" said the shopkeeper.

"When I have the money will be coming back to you, asking for a sword" Said Guardian with excitement.

"Why n-not get it n-now Guardian-san?" asked Hinata shyly.

"Because, Hinata-sama, I did not wish for the Hyuga to help me, but I accepted seeing as I did not wish to insult a good man such as your father, or yourself" Guardian looked toward Hinata.

"Please ... don't t-treat me as m-my clan does ... I j-just want to b-be Hinata" said the lavender eyed girl almost pleadingly.

Guardian stared into her lavender eyes with his amethyst eyes and nodded "Okay Hinata"

"T-thank you G-Guardian-san" she replied happily.

"Hinata, drop the san suffix, I hate it" Guardian said as he waited for the shop keeper to come back with his order.

"S-sorry"

"Don't apologise for something like that Hinata, it's a sign of weakness. People will walk all over you, you're a member of the most prominent clan, hold your head up high ... but don't let it go to your head, if you fail you get back up and try again and again until you achieve what you set out to do, that is the first step along the road to true strength" spoke Guardian quietly to Hinata.

Hinata stared at the hooded boy next to her and seriously started to wonder if this was Naruto-kun himself. It couldn't be though, she knew that. She had learned the hard way that life was cruel and gave nothing but took everything you love from you in a violent sweep of its claws. Naruto was dead, end of story, she would never have her dreams come true, she'd never be able to talk to him, to see him ever again and it was the villages fault. Oh god how she despised the villagers.

Hinata sighed softly as she looked at Guardian, watching him closely.

"How is it y-you can defeat the U-Uchiha's S-Sharingan Dojutsu?" asked Hinata inquisitively.

"The Byakugan and Sharingan aren't the only Dojutsu's which reside in Konohagakure, there is one more powerful then both, though I'm the only one to have it, I'm still very unfamiliar with it and I'm still trying to figure out how it works and what else it can do" Guardian said, arms crossed across his chest.

"What c-can it d-do so far" Hinata asked meekly, feeling a little nosy.

"Well so far the only ability I have unlocked is the ability to read movements just as fast as the Byakugan and as we both know, faster than the Sharingan, though I lack the speed to act with this ability" Guardian said quietly.

"I can show you if you like?" guardian said, leaning to whisper into Hinata's ear "My eyes are called the Kara-Tatsumakigan" he whispered very quietly.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly, they sounded beautiful compared to the Byakugan's plain white eyes or the evil red and black Sharingan, no these sounded uniquely beautiful and powerful. She was truly curious about this person who had saved her the previous day, how he had just appeared and no one knew him or where he lived, his real name ... Those eyes.

"I w-would like that ... a-a lot" she whispered back just as the shopkeeper walked back to the counter with Guardians order.

"Here you are, is there anything else you need?" said shopkeeper put the items down on the counter.

Guardian stepped up to the counter and inspected the items, picking up a halved senbon, he noted that each had been cut cleanly at the centre, giving him 100 needle tipped bolts. (Think crossbow bolts)

"I have everything I need, thank you" guardian spoke as he started to store his weapons in his holsters and pouches, having equipped three kunai holsters, One on each leg and the other one on his right shoulder, pointing downward diagonally.

"Hinata is there anything you need while we are here?" asked guardian quietly.

"No ...I'm g-good" she replied quietly.

"That comes to 5oo Ryo please" spoke the shopkeeper.

"Send the b-bill to the Hyuga r-residence" said Hinata as she led Guardian out of the shop.

They walked for a good hour until they were in a clearing where they knew no one was around; guardian seemed a little on edge as he came to a stop in the middle of the clearing. He turned to look at Hinata who herself looked a little on edge being alone with what people around konoha were calling a cold blooded killer.

"Hinata ... let me make one thing clear ... I am a symbol of utter disgust in the village, I'm sure you know why. But I'm also a symbol of justice to some villagers and some of the clans, but what people don't realise is that I am seeking a way in which I may be accepted while wronging those who wronged me in the past, starting with the Uchiha clan" spoke guardian quietly.

"I u-understand" replied the shy Hyuga.

"What you're about to find out ... is quite possibly the biggest secret in Konoha, seeing as only I and the Hokage know" Guardian paused "... Uzumaki Naruto is not dead"

Hinata gasped, raising a hand to cover her mouth as her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears.

"He's alive and well" Guardian spoke as he pulled his hood back, revealing his face to the Hyuga princes. Hinata was in a state of utter joy, sorrow and complete shock when ... she fainted.

"...Fuck" sighed Naruto as he caught her before she fell to the grass below her feet.

Naruto lay the girl down gently against a tree and sat opposite her for around six minutes before she started to wake. Once she had regained full consciousness she took note of the boy sitting opposite of her and slowly tears welled up again as she threw herself forward at him in a single moment of pure happiness and sorrow.

"I-I'm s-so h-hap-py y-you're a-alive n-n-Naruto-kun" she sobbed out, clutching onto his cloak for dear life itself.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as he shushed her quietly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm alive Hinata-chan ... I'm fine ... just ... different" Naruto spoke quietly into her ear.

She soon calmed down, wiped her eyes as she sat back against the tree again and stared at Naruto, eyes red and puffy from her tears. She suddenly felt very safe compared to before and she took notice of his new appearances. The crimson colour of the under lids of his eyes and the whisker marks, his wilder, longer golden locks, even the elongated canines. Then there was those amethyst eyes ... those beautiful eyes of his, glowing even in daylight.

She found herself staring deeply into those eyes when Naruto's irises slowly started to swirl into possibly millions of different colours at once, mixing to make new colours as the collided in the twisting and swirling eyes of her crush.

"This, Hinata, is the Kara-Tatsumakigan ... what do you think?" he spoke quietly.

"T-They're beautiful" she spoke as a blush crept over her cheeks and she kept her eyes fixed on his, still taking in his appearance.

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself princess" he replied with a cheeky grin after noticing her blush, which only made her blush turn darker.

Hinata was speechless ... was Naruto actually flirting with her?

"T-Thank y-you"

"You're welcome, now ... the Hokage told me that I can still be a konoha ninja ... but I have to attend the academy for the last month before the exam ... so ill be in class tomorrow, in disguise of course but I must ask that you keep my secret" asked Naruto with a smile as he picked a small flower out of the ground next to himself and inspected it, he then took in its scent with a slight sigh before he moved forward and put it in Hinata's hair, leaving the shy girl blushing and shocked at such a romantic gesture being displayed toward her.

Naruto smiled at her with a genuine smile "I'm sorry I never noticed you before Hinata, I was ignorant of you and your feelings for me ... though I'm sorry to say I do not feel the same way ... but I'm willing to try it and wait and see what happens, for you, you deserve to be with who you want" Naruto spoke a little sadly but still with a small smile.

Hinata was quite, she was sorry for so much ... the beatings, the names and abuse but she couldn't form words in her state of emotion. Here, the boy of her dreams had walked through hell all of his life and even now he was putting her before himself.

"I w-will keep y-your s-secret Naruto-kun" Hinata replied shyly with a small smile and slight blush.

They were both quiet for a while, each not knowing what to really say when Naruto suddenly opened his mouth "Your father seems happy with the changes to the village, getting the military police under Hyuga control"

"Yeah h-he's r-really happy, b-but some of the e-elders are f-furious with t-the l-loss of the caged b-bird seal" spoke Hinata quietly.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he felt a shiver go down his spine and he tensed.

"It is causing much tension in my family Guardian-san ... or should I call you Naruto?" came the cold voice of Hiashi Hyuga as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere, stood just behind where Naruto sat.

"I'm dead ..." Naruto spoke quietly as he started to sweat slightly.

"If it were any other Hyuga, perhaps you would be boy, but thanks to you my clan is far better off than before ... I suppose I should be thanking you ... but what I just witnessed between you and my daughter is leading me to question your motives towards my clan" spoke Hiashi with narrowed eyes.

"I understand your worry and mistrust of me Hiashi-sama ... but I have my own Dojutsu, I'm not after the Hyuga secrets or assets" spoke Naruto quietly as he slowly stood and faced Hiashi.

Hiashi sighed and let a small smirk creep onto his face "You truly are your fathers son" Hiashi chuckled slightly "he too was good at talking his way out of bad situations ... don't worry, your secret is safe with myself and Hinata"

Naruto bowed to Hiashi "Thank you Hiashi-sama, it's very much appreciated"

"As am I ... you have the full backing of my clan ...if there is anything at all I can help you with I will gladly do so"

"There is the matter of the academy ... I believe I may be attacked while there by Uchiha ... I may be able to hold my own but only when I'm underestimated or I hold the element of surprise. I can't take a Chunin head on" spoke Naruto quietly

"I understand ... I'll have two ANBU nearby at all times during academy hours" Hiashi spoke with a single nod of his head then looked at the flower that he had watched Naruto place in her hair then back to Naruto with a slight look of curiosity.

"I'll assume you'll be spending the rest of the day with my daughter?" Hiashi asked politely

"If it's okay by you Hiashi-sama?" Naruto replied quietly.

"It is, at least I know she's safe with you" spoke the Hyuga clan head before turning and leaving.

Naruto smiled at that remark before he turned back to Hinata and sat down again; facing her he spoke softly to her.

"Hinata-chan ... what jutsu do you know?" asked Naruto with a very foxy grin.

Elsewhere 

"Are you sure about this Itachi?" asked the old and concerned Hokage.

"Yes ... they're going to launch coup in two days time, what are your orders?" asked a kneeling teen as he looked down to the floor of the Hokage's office.

"Though it pains me to say it ... I want you to save those uninvolved in the coup ... the rest should be stopped before the attack can be mounted, Itachi ... what I'm asking of you is terrible and I know it's painful but if your loyalties lay with the village ... you will decimate the Uchiha clan tonight and flee the village" Sarutobi said softly as he sat down in his chair with a slight thud and a heavy sigh.

"Understood Hokage-sama" Itachi spoke as he stood.

**CHAPTER END **

**I know, not a lot going on right now and I know it seems as if things are a little rushed but trust me they're not.**

**the Kara-Tatsumakigan translates to colour tornado.**


End file.
